Garden edging structures have long been used to confine soil within garden plots having plants, flowers, and other forms of vegetation and plant life growing therein. Essentially such garden edging structures serve to identify the garden plot and to separate the same from adjacent grass, vegetation and soil. Further, such garden edging structures tend to confine and maintain soil within the garden plot, preventing the soil from washing away.
Heretobefore, garden edging structures have generally been custom built. Often individuals will use railroad ties or treated wood to build a border around the garden plot. Such an approach, however, is expensive, time consuming, and requires a great amount of labor and effort. In addition, where untreated wood is used for example, the life of the garden edging structure will be relatively short.
Typically garden plots are surrounded by grass. Another problem encountered with conventional garden edging structures is that of cutting grass extending directly adjacent the boundary structure surrounding the garden plot. Because of the presence of the garden edging structure itself, one cannot properly position a lawn mower that can appropriately be driven over the grass extending adjacent the garden plot boundary. Too often this grass is left uncut, leaving a less than neat appearance. To properly cut this grass, one would use small hand cutters, or, if available, a powered fling type cutter such as the "Weed Eater". Many people do not have access to such a fling type cutter and again cutting with small scissor type cutters is laborious and time consuming.
In view of the above, it is clear that there is a need for a readily available commercial type garden edging structure that can easily and conveniently be installed, is relatively inexpensive, which is easily adaptable to different sizes and shape plots, and which obviates the problem associated with cutting standing grass adjacent an elevated boundary portion of the garden edging structure.